The field of the invention is containers and the invention relates more particularly to the type of containers which are commonly used to cover pies, cakes, and other bakery goods, although, of course, such boxes can also be used to contain other objects.
It is common for bakeries to sell pies, cakes, and other desserts and to place them in a cardboard box which has a pair of locking flaps along the bottom of each side flap of the box to hold the cover in an enclosed position. Such bakery items are often purchased by persons who wish to give them as a gift and it would be desirable for the box to include an appropriate salutation for the particular event for which the gift is intended to celebrate. For instance, a salutation such as "Happy Birthday" or "Congratulations" or "Happy Thanksgiving" would be typical messages which would make the gift more personalized.
In the past, stickers with an adhesive backing have been used. Cards with a pair of locking flaps are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,792,572 for personalizing a candy box. A decorative band is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,285,212. An advertising band which also assists in securing the cover in a closed position is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,141,011.